


5 Times

by janus_74 (tanner)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/pseuds/janus_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Giles makes dinner for Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Another short five times fic. Inspired by a pairing in a Food and Wine magazine (which I still have).
> 
> Originally posted to the GilesAnya_fic LJ comm in 2009.

1)

He drops dinner off one of the first nights she stays late to help with some accounting and smiles at her surprise that he knows his way around the kitchen. “Only to combat starvation,” he says dryly, but she soon finds out he greatly understated his abilities.

Makes her wonder what other hidden talents he has.

2)

It becomes a tradition of sorts; after a long evening of reconciling the monthly books they'll head over to his apartment and he'll cook for her. “As a way of thanks,” he says, even though he pays her for the overtime.

Tonight it's a traditional English dinner and then he surprises her with the news he's moving back and giving her controlling interest in the store. She's giddy at the thought of having a silent far away partner and it's not until she's on her way home that she realizes he's told her before the rest of Scoobies.

She smiles at the thought that someone has put her ahead of the others.

3)

“For old times sake,” he says when he brings her spag bol and Chianti the Sunday after Halloween. She's surprised by his choice and he confesses he had to make due with what Buffy had in the house.

Which wasn't very much.

They toast to a very profitable autumn season and just after the glass reaches her lips he adds a belated and very quiet congratulations on her engagement. She finds the wine suddenly doesn't taste as good and it scares her to think about why.

4)

She's teleported to Bath to share her birthday over spicy vindaloo. He knows nobody in Sunnydale would think they've kept in touch since Willows destruction of the Magic Box. It will undoubtedly make things difficult during a future apocalypse, but for now he's not borrowing trouble. Especially since he's not even sure how the evening will end.

When he finally kisses her, a mix of spicy and sweet from the dinner and wine, it sends shivers down her spine and makes her toes curl. She stops short at telling him it's about damn time; she figures, correctly, that it will ruin the moment and she's waited long enough as it is.

5)

“Crisps and champagne?” he offers somewhat apologetically, but not really since it's mostly her fault they haven't left the flat in going on three days.

She snatches the bottle out of his hand as she walks by and inspects the label, “There was champagne? Very good champagne and you just brought it out now?”

“I _have_ been distracted.” he grabs the tail of the shirt she's appropriated from his wardrobe and pulls her back towards him. Her show of resistance lasts only a second and she's back in his arms. He trails his fingers along the open edge of the shirt and watches her eyes follow the motion of his hands. He lingers slightly, just barely caressing the swell of her breast and it pleases him when he sees a flush spread over her chest.

“Hungry or no?” he whispers against the skin of her neck.

She melts at his touch and knows that she's lost. The choice will always be him.


End file.
